The Devil You Know
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Set 2 years after OOT. When a mysterious figure appears on Hyrule field gaining pace, everything soon changes as where Zelda was for seven years becomes apparent as a young man soon reveals a greater plot against two Kingdoms allied together. Will Link and the allies defeat the new evil? Written with My WHID Co-Writer: Darkness Gundam.
1. Desri's Betrayal

**A/N: With my amazing Friend and Co-Writer: Darkness Gundam, with Thanks to DancesWithVampires for her help.**

* * *

The corridors of the Castle were busier than usual, more people bustled around getting their chores done and keeping the Kingdom going. Cye noticed how cramped the corridor ahead was and turned down the marble stairwell to walk in the lower, less used corridors. He reached the bottom and heard someone speaking in a somewhat frustrated tone and rather quickly for such a perfect day; Outside the sun shone and few white clouds floated in the bright blue morning sky and the smell of freshly cut grass resonated throughout the halls. Cye followed the corridor down and heard one of the most familiar voices, Desri's; his elder brother.

Thinking about how much time he had, Cye decided he could afford himself a little mischief at his brothers expense before joining his younger brother for Sword Practice at eight. He crept toward the wooden door and realised upon seeing it that he must of been in the lower dungeons of the Castle but paid it no mind as he pressed his pointed ear against it.  
"No! We must do it sooner than that Pearce." Desri exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
"If we move to fast Desri they could discover us."

Cye pulled away from the door obviously confused by the dialogue he was hearing. His sword and shield clinked ever so slightly as he once again pressed his ear against the wood.

"You forget that it is my family that I must betray for our new Kingdom!" Desri shouted at the stranger named Pearce.  
Cye's face hardened. Desri was going to betray their parents, the King and Queen of the land of Cuix. Knowing that his brother was not a serious man, Cye listened further. He had to be sure of himself before he acted.  
"You were the one who asked for my help Desri. Your father is still young and you may not see the throne at all that is what you told me! And I agreed to help you as I have known you since we were children!" Pearce shouted back.  
"I must kill my Father...But Father is not due back for another six days."  
"Then we should go to him, assassinate him in Hyrule.. And blame it on the ones they shun; The Gerudo." Pearce said slyly.

Cye gasped. He was right but never had his brother been traitorous Desri had always been the model Prince, Brother and Son. Cye drew his sword with a scraping sound as it left its sheathe. The Sword was a real sight to behold, Cye had always thought. It's hilt held a intoxicatingly blue jewel, its cross section held Emeralds of a dazzling green at either end in between two points on either side. The blade was of standard length and had a emerald hue to it in certain lights but overall the blade was a polished chrome colour with two more emeralds embedded in the blade itself near the hilt in two indentations. The sword felt heavier than usual as Cye held it's blue grip tight and took his shield from his back.

His shield was bright blue with a emerald A like symbol on it, except all the lines were diagonal, one reached from the bottom left directly diagonal and over the right hand side line, where another smaller line that didn't reach any other sat. Above the symbol was something written in another tongue. and the shield had a grey surround much like a hylian shield except this grey surround that was made to protect the blue area encroached much further inward than the silver upon a Hylian shield would.

After looking to either end of the corridor, Cye swiftly entered the room in one fluid motion Sword raised to attack, shield ready to defend.

Desri's eyes grew wide but he swiftly pulled out his sword. It was much like Cye's own sword yet in the place of Emeralds, Desri's had rubies and instead of a green hue, Desri's had a red hue.

Before Cye had done anything else, Desri lunged at him and sliced into the younger man's side. Cye whined in pain but soon saw his injury to be superficial and raised his shield just in time to parry Desri's next slash. Pearce lunged at Cye but was no match for the Prince, Cye elbowed Pearce in the face, sliced a large gash in his arm then held his sword back-hand and slit Pearces' throat. Cye looked into his brother's red eyes, they were fixed upon his own brown eyes, although the two were brothers, they looked nothing alike, Desri, had jet-black short yet messy hair and Cye had smart-cut blazing orange hair. Their eyes were different and Cye soon saw that they were different in more than just appearance.

Cye moved forward his shield up on full guard; And Cye knew he had the advantage just because he had his shield.

The brothers circled each other briefly before Cye dealt a painful blow to Desri's sword arm, Desri howled in pain and dropped his sword as his left arm swung up and held his wound as he dropped to his knees. The sword had clanged and crashed to the floor and a fragment of one of it's rubies, broke off and skittled to in front of Cye's boot.

_'I cannot do it_' Cye thought as he angled his sword ready to decapitate his brother. _'I cannot kill Desri. He is my brother….'_ While Cye's thoughts whipped around his mind Desri whipped his feet from under him, snatched up his sword and ran from the room and up the way Cye had came down.

By the time Cye got to his feet and steadied himself, Desri's footsteps had long since faded away, knowing that his Mother couldn't stop Desri and that he couldn't either. Cye sheathed his sword and hooked his shield onto his back and took off at a fast-paced run toward the Field he and Syen trained on.

He arrived five minutes later, breathless and panicked.  
"Brother!" Cye called before seeing his younger brother as he jogged over to him.  
"What happened Cye?" Syen asked seeing the patch of purple on Cye's pastel blue shirt.  
"Desri." Cye said as he bent over to catch his breath.  
"Oh. You shouldn't worry me like th-"  
"He is going to kill Father," Cye panted "I caught him plotting with another man in the lower dungeons, he escaped."

Syen looked at his brother in utter confusion and shock. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair and over his face before helping Cye to a neighbouring bench.

"It doesn't make sense Cye. Why would Desri betray us?"  
"He thinks he won't see the throne" Cye said after a pause to get his breath.  
"If we hurry we can apprehend him and end this madness Brother." Syen said quickly.  
"No, we have to go to Father. Desri will be long gone Syen, I injured his sword arm and it must have hurt as he dropped his sword. He wouldn't stay in the castle if he couldn't defend himself."

Syen regarded Cye as if he was a mad-man before his face settled in understanding.

"We don't know Desri anymore but we know he has sense." Syen replied solemnly.  
"Yes little Brother, Desri may not be the man we knew but he wouldn't be stupid - He isn't stupid."  
"Father is in Hyrule, even on your horse Cyro it would take a day to reach him and by that point Desri could be anywhere and anywhere he goes he will have serious time on us. Cye, you go find Father, I will hunt Des-"  
"No, that would leave Mother, our sons and partners exposed. Desri helped to train most of the best guards we have, one of us must stay behind."

Syen grimaced knowing Cye was right but still believing they were letting Desri escape, he unbuttoned the top button of his amethyst purple shirt as the heat suddenly got to him.

"I will protect Mother, Kayl, Leah, Cali and Kallium. You go to find Father once Teran has looked over your wound." Syen said levelly.  
"The wound is fine, its superficial but send Teran out after me I may need him."  
"Bu-"  
"No, I am fine, I will go and get some things ready for the journey expect me back within four days and please send Teran after me."  
"Yes of course. I will saddle Cyro up."  
"Thank you Syen.

The two men split up after agreeing to meet in the stables. Ten minutes later, the two met Cye carried his sword and Shield on his back and a rucksack under his arm when he emerged in the stable. In his left hand he held a dagger which was practically small version of his sword.

"C'mon I'll give you a lift up." Syen offered as he took the rucksack from Cye and laid it on Cyro's back.  
"Thanks Syen." Cye said to his brother as his brother interlocked his fingers and nodded for Cye to place his foot on his hand, Cye did so and then hauled himself up and then swivelled around onto the saddle.  
"Good Boy Cyro." Cye murmured as he stroked his horses main.  
"Take the North-East road, the North road will not be packed but it will be busy and the people will try to distract you."  
"Yeah, I'll go North-East then take the North road back toward the gate, I should exit our Kingdom a few hours before dusk and be at Castletown around midday."  
"That is crazy, that is just over a day. Noone has made such time."  
"I have Cyro, the fastest horse in the Kingdom Brother," Cye said smiling. "Plus I will ride fast and rest little but Ca-"  
"I will protect her as I would my wife and I will protect Kallium as I would my son."  
"Thank you Syen"

Syen Secured the rucksack and stepped back.  
"You're clear Cye."  
"I will see you on the full moon, four days from now."  
"We will all be here."

Cye guided Cyro onto the Field waved and before Syen knew it both Cyro and Cye has vanished.

Cye galloped down the north-east road as he and Syen had agreed. Many of his people tried to flag him down, many with questions of concern; all of which he answered with "I cannot stop."

* * *

Link sat upon the grass beside Zelda, they had been together a year on the full moon in three days time and were planning the day together, happily. Link's sword and shield lay carelessly upon the grass beside him.

Zelda, the Queen of Hyrule did not get much time to herself or to spend much time with Link so she cherished the small hours they spent alone in Hyrule Field beside the drawbridge.

When Link stopped mid-sentence and quickly got to his feet as he stared off into the vast green of the field.  
"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked getting up and standing just a step from him. Link lifted his hand and pointed to a chestnut blob with a orange haired figure in the distance.  
"That, are we expecting any visitors from the Desert?" Link asked as he turned to Zelda.  
"No… I do not think so Link."  
"Then who or what is that?" Link gulped before he took up the legendary Master Sword and his shield.  
"I do not know, it could be Nabooru or another Gerudo?" Zelda said as she squinted at the fast approaching object.  
"It's gaining ground quick, is it wearing blue?"  
"I believe so?"

* * *

As Master and horse gained ground exhaustion dug deeper in and soon Cye felt Cyro slow and allowed his horse to slow further into a brisk trott.  
"Easy boy, we are within sight of the Castle." Cye whispered before he patted his horse affectionately and took a drink from his bottle.  
"C'mon boy we can make it, not far now." Cye informed as he became level with Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

"It has slowed Link." Zelda said slightly relieved.  
"It's even closer though. Its definitely a man and his Horse."  
"What shall we do?"  
"Wait," Link moved in front of her and unsheathed his sword. "The Rider appears… Hylian…"  
"Thats the Cuix Emblem!" Zelda exclaimed and headed around him and further into the field.  
"ZELDA! WAIT! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Link shouted after her.

Zelda ran toward Master and Horse but soon felt her legs tiring after she gained a considerable distance on Cye and Cyro.  
Link was not far behind and once again shielded her with his body.  
"Link, it's not a threat. Its someone from the Sheikah Kingdom two days ride from here."  
"Please, for me stay here?"  
"Link…"  
"Please."  
"Fine but I'm telling you he is no threat to us."

Soon the Horse slowed just a meter from the Hero and his Queen and Cye promptly dismounted and fed his horse before he took a metallic looking bowl out and poured what remained of his water in to it then he turned and gave a high-bow to Zelda.

"Queen Zelda." Cye greeted.

Links eyes narrowed, how did he know her name? He pointed his sword at Cye, yet Cye's sword remained sheathed on his side.

"Prince… Cye?" Zelda asked unsure of which Prince she was addressing.  
"Ah, you remember me and my brother; Syen?"  
"I would not forget the Princes of the Kingdom that kept me safe for so long."  
"Of course."  
"What?!" Link asked his face contorted in confusion.

Cye placed two fingers on the tip of the Master Sword slow and carefully.  
"I am of the Kingdom of Cuix, a Kingdom that is at peace and friendly with the Kingdom of Hyrule." Cye explained as he attempted to ease Link's wariness.  
"Cuix is a two day ride… Why would you come here."  
"Because I am in search of the King… My Father, Jine." Cye said as his face dipped in silent shame.  
"What is it Cye?" Zelda asked confused.  
"Cuix has been betrayed I must find my Father."

Impa walked out over the drawbridge and soon broke into a brisk walk upon seeing the Prince.

"Impa," Zelda jogged over to her attendant. "Do you know where King Jine is?"  
"I just left him, he was waiting for you in your throne room Zelda. He said something about going to see King Zora."  
"I have to go find him Zelda!" Cye exclaimed.  
"Impa, go inform the Guard that we are returning please." Zelda said smoothly.

With a nod, Impa rushed off. Cye took up the bowl and reloaded his horse; Cyro before taking the reigns and pulling the horse into a walk.  
"Which way?" Cye asked. "I haven't been here before."  
"Straight through the town from the bridge." Link said before he took Zelda's hand in his own.

Cye jogged in front of the others and soon was over the bridge.


	2. To Find A King

'_How long has it been… One.. Three? No, Two years. This realm is my own, I dominate and own it yet alone. The Tri-Force still glows upon my hand yet soon I will have no choice but to use it - The only thing other than me in this void - to become free once more. I must send it from me yet I fought for this golden triangle with all my might. It has been with me in this Realm devoid of any other life.'_

Ganondorf stood, he stared at the largest of the cracks within the seal one he had noticed just six months prior. '_This… This one will serve well enough.' _Ganondorf bent over, and examined it further, he measured it against his still-gloved finger. '_I remember, oh yes I remember that day. The day I conquered this very Realm and took what was rightfully my own from it. Oh I remember. As I reached out, and my hand connected, I saw it dazzling gold and solid. I looked with glee but soon saw anger once more. The Tri-Force split and one triangle remained,' _Ganondorf summoned the Tri-Force from within his hand and grudgingly placed it upon the floor. In the Void, the floors were as black as night as was all else. '_You will return with the One and once more I and Power will be combined and then at last I shall have my revenge upon those who trapped and held me here against my will. Traitors who would defy the King of Hyrule beware as I will scorch you in fire of my design and leave none to disobey.' _He laughed in a mechanical way as if he were a machine or creature of robotic design and lifted his hand to summon a grey light, which lifted the golden triangle up and held it off of the ground. '_For one who will defy his King is unworthy of Mercy. Find a host this Triangle will and he will free me, King of Evil from this barren and desolate place.' _The Triangle pushed against the crack yet the seal would not yield to its brute-force. An already reluctant Ganondorf almost quitted but Ganondorf soon realised this and managed to get his only possession other than his clothing out and into Hyrule in search for one who could free him.

The Triangle whirled from the seal and out into the sky, it flew over grass and sea alike and soon a man, with pointy Sheikah ears and blazing orange hair came to view as he stood on a field of green. '_No! Not him find another.' _Ganondorf commanded as he used all the strength he could pass into Hyrule to sway the Triangle from the Orange-haired man. Once again the Triangle took to travel, it searched as though it knew who to find as it hurdled over large boulders and stone buildings. Finally it set Ganondorf's view upon one who was worthy; one who sat in a large cave with a sword with the imperfection of a cracked ruby as he plotted a King's downfall.

'_Yes… Him.' _Ganondorf agreed unable to force the Triangle away.

Ganondorf relaxed himself as he watched the Red-eyed man with jet-black hair be given a gift he had not asked for.

Desri howled in pain as a burning sensation hit his left hand and sweltered up his spine.  
'_And you Desri, will be my Servant.' _Ganondorf laughed again as Desri's howling screams filled the void. '_Yes, at last I will be free. At last I will gouge the eyes from the traitors and crack their bones with my fists as fire licks at the walls and gorges on those who defied me.'_

"I will have my revenge! I swear by it!"

* * *

Impa arrived at the large Gate, two Knights Guarded it with spears and as she approached the Gate was opened.

"Did you find the Queen, Impa?" Asked the Guard on the left.  
"Yes, and she has with her Link and King Jine's Third son."  
"King Jine?"  
"Yes, the man who arrived a few days ago on a cream horse."  
"Ah the Sheikah King."  
"Yes allow them admittance."  
"Of Course."

Impa nodded and rushed into the Castle grounds and up the hill nodding to each set of Guards as she went.

Cye arrived at the gate, yet as he emerged the gate was shut by it's keepers. They moved to attention.  
"I am Prince Cye of Cuix. I believe Impa has already asked that you admit me to the Castle?"  
"How can a Hylian male be the Prince of a Sheikah Kingdom?" One Guard asked.  
"I am not a Hylian."  
"You sure look like one to me." The second guard laughed.  
"My Mother is Hylian and my Father is King Jine of Cuix. I'm Sheikah and Hylian."  
"Sheikah have red eyes and light hair kid." The first guard mocked.  
"Yes but I take greatly after my Mother."  
"You have no Sheikah traits at all." The second reasoned.

Cye sighed and pulled his shirt to the left and down to where his neck and chest met to reveal the Sheikah crest in red with the royal crest of Cuix just underlapping it in Emerald tattooed on him.

"Believe me yet?" Cye asked tired of their game.  
"Anyone can have that inked."

Cye grunted and tied his horse to the gate's rails. Before glaring at the second guard.  
"I will go and ask Queen Zelda to verify my identity for you." Cye said in a condescending tone.  
"You cannot leave this horse here!"  
"Watch me." Cye spat back angry that they had held him back.

Cye rushed back and around the corner, he saw Zelda and rushed over.  
"Zelda, the Guards won't allow me to enter."  
"Why?" Was all Zelda could ask, she had sent Impa a while ago and was sure she would of got there by now.  
"Because I don't look Sheikah and they are expecting a Sheikah prince."  
"But you are Sheikah Cye?"  
"And Hylian." Cye reminded.  
"Hm, Link.."  
"Yeah?" Link said as he snapped from his thoughts.  
"I need to go sort out the Guards, are you coming to the Castle for a while or just walking me back?" Zelda asked with a playful smile.  
"I'm going to come with you, I'm sure Cye here won't mind." Link replied.  
"Lets run then." Zelda said with a wink.  
"Run? You?"  
"Yep!" Zelda said before taking off at fast run.  
"Why does she never cease to surprise me." Link thought aloud.  
"Because, every day is different." Cye said before following Suit.  
"Of course." Link grunted and ran after them.

* * *

Desri shrieked in pain, his blood felt as if it was boiling and had somehow became fire, his eyes ached and eventually he fell into a ball on the floor and whined with pain. Soon after he felt the Power. His arms coursed with the Golden Power of old and he grinned upon seeing a the mark of the Tri-Force of Power glow on his hand.

'_Now to take what is mine.' _Desri laughed inside his head.

He gained his feet and looked around him at the cave he had inhabited.

"_Desri, The Temple of Time…" _was whispered in his ear, yet feeling the power, the immense power of the tirforced Desri ignored it subconsciously and set off to begin his plans.

* * *

"Cye, I don't see why you find it so humorous!" Link said in a light laugh.  
"The Guard's face was comical!"  
"Yeah, as was yours! When I just walked in after saying good-day to the Guard!"  
"He was so picky with me!" Cye laughed as he and Link used each other to keep standing.

"Seems like you two are getting along." Zelda said as she entered and sat upon the Throne.  
"Cye was jus-" Link burst out laughing again.  
"Link just walked pas-" Cye joined him.

Zelda shook her head and smiled as she waited for the Guard to return from Jine's quarters.

The men gained their composure once more and as soon as Cye stood, his face straightened and hardened. _It's not the time for Jokes._

Link yawned and walked up to beside the throne as a loud boom echoed through the chamber. The outer corridor's large wooden doors had been opened.

Before anyone knew it, Link had drawn the Master sword and Cye his Prince Sword and the two, stood just two meters apart in front of the throne.

"Careful." Link murmured.  
"Together." Cye whispered back.

Zelda shook her head, "It's most likely just Impa or the Guard I sent down to your Fathers Accommodations."  
"Sh, I can hear something." Link said politely before cocking his head toward the wall.  
"Teran." Cye said before he sheathed his sword and walked down the steps to where to large Guards escorted a man with long earthy hair who wore the Cuix symbol on a plate of battered and scratched armour upon his chest. The Guard to his left held his sword, the one on the right held his shield.

They bowed to Zelda while holding their escortee's arms.

"These nice men decided to escort me in and even held my weaponry." Teran said with a wink to Cye.  
"Nice to see you old friend." Cye greeted with a nod and a grin.  
"Proof enough for you Sir?" Teran turned to the man holding his sword.

The Guard regarded Teran with a look that roughly translated to: Are you stupid?  
"Let him pass." Zelda said as she walked down the steps. "This is Teran of Cuix, one of the Guardians of Prince Cye."  
"Very well M'Queen."

The two Guards exited after returning the sword and shield and as they left another entered, alone without a would-be Prisoner. He knelt before Zelda and waited for her to beckon him to stand.  
"Please stand."  
"Permission to address your highness."  
"Granted what is it?" Zelda said impatient.  
"King Jine,"  
"Where is he?" Cye butted in rude and boldly.  
"He was not in his accommodatio-"  
"Damn." Cye said turning away as Link moved down from the steps, having sheathed his sword a while back.  
"But he has not departed, his things remain." The Guard continued.  
"Thank you, you may go." Zelda said with grace before she looked to the window, where she and Link had first met nine years ago and remembered Ganondorf. She blinked it off but not before a Triangle flashed across her sight and a man bearing a sword with a fragment of jewel missing turned away laughing. Reality hit her hard but she remained calm and dignified but truly she was reluctant to say a word as she did not want to cause Cuix the pain she had Hyrule.


	3. The Coming Storm

Desri, the disgraced Prince dyed his hair to a weird combination of blonde and black in the sink of the Inn he had slept in just past the outskirts of Cuix's furthest settlement Xiyu. He had stolen a horse from a old man's farm between the two locations and rode back into town with his hood raised over his head and his cloak flowing down his back covering his armor, his sword wrapped in a heavy cloth in his pack on the horse.

'_The Temple of Time. Desri go to the Temple.' _whispered into his ear. Desri cringed and batted the thought away as he slipped through a newly placed checkpoint on the gates.  
He sank into the background easily and hurried to the Guard post to the east.

"Name?"  
"Desri Sericius." Desri replied cocking his head to the left.  
"Sir?!"

Desri removed his hood and smiled at his old friend Cah before he slipped into the side alley out of sight.

"Desri! You are a wanted man! Why in the King's name have you returned?" Cah asked curious.  
"Because Cah, I am not the traitor. Cye my brother is the true traitor he attacked me and tried to kill me to become second-in-line to the Throne." Desri paced as if worried for his Father.  
"Come, we must tell your Father of this."  
"My Father isn't here."  
"Your Mother then. Queen Maria will understand she is wise."  
"They would not believe me Cye's poison has spread to far." Desri's hand flung out as his face showed his sorrow.  
"If I may ask, why did you flee if.. Cye is the traitor."  
"Because, Syen is in on this plot also. Cye attacked me and Syen killed my Guardian Pearce together they are unstoppable. Their betrayal is almost incomprehensible ." Desri's hands held his head.  
"But why did they not attack Prince Kiato?"  
"Kiato is the next on their list of this I am sure, we must go to Xiyu and warn my brother or Cye and Syen's betrayal of my Father, the King will succeed." Desri perked up, a sinister smile flashed upon his face while Cah looked about the entrance of the alley and soon Desri's face was that of a concerned Prince once more.  
"Of course but who can we truly trust Prince?"  
"Gather my Guardians, they are the best and most loyal men in Cuix. We must be prepared to kill Cye, Syen or their Guardians." Desri suddenly became strong and composed.  
"Ari is inside the post… How can I speak with your Guardians with a Traitor amongst them."  
"Ari is not definitely a traitor, if he refuses to join us… Then he is allied with the traitors of Cuix and must be… Stopped. By force if needed." Desri turned away from Cah and smirked.  
"Where should I meet you with the loyal ones?"  
"Just outside of Xiyu. From there we can go straight to Kiato and show him our... loyalty."  
"I shall make sure of it but we must find the King and warn him of his sons."  
"Yes Cah and we will! But first we need a force to give him to rid us of the traitors."

* * *

"I remember when you were just a young Princess living in Cuix under the King's protection." Teran reminisced  
"Yes, I remember it too."  
"It was so normal.. but then… Link succeeded and you left us after the festival in Hyrule's honor."  
"If I remember correctly you were kissing a young Jenna behind the central Pillars of the Courtyard and thought noone noticed or saw!" Zelda laughed as a deep red blush graced Teran's cheeks.  
"Ahem." Teran faked a cough.  
"How is the lovely Jenna?" Zelda asked as she smiled.  
"She is as beautiful as ever, she works in the castle now. Our children play with the Royal's children. Some say we are in the King's favor but really we are in the young Prince Cye's. He is like my brother and friend rolled into one being, I do not know what life would be like without him, Cali and Kallium brightening our days. They are not uppity or vain about their role in society, they are very normal for people who as Cye would say 'have everything one could desire and more.' and yet they are happy to share what they have. I personally believe that even if they had little they would still be happy and proud."

Zelda smiled, it was not a smile of a young girl but that of a woman of wisdom and age far beyond Zelda's years.

"They are…" Zelda was at a loss. "I am sorry I'm at a loss for words."  
"That doesn't happen often." Teran sniggered.  
"No, it does not. The Sericius' especially Cye Xuin, are brave, kind and bold no one word can describe them. They lead Cuix nobly but with sympathy for the poor and needy. I am sure young Kallium will follow his Father's path but he may just be better for growing up without the pressure of the Throne upon his shoulders."  
"He is a Prince, M'Queen."  
"Yes, but he is not to become King for at least two life-times."  
"Very true Prince Kiato and his Daughter, Violet are the next two in-line but with Desri on the loose I fear for the Royal's safety. It is not easy to accept one of your own betraying you in such a manner."  
"No, I do not think I would be, I have never endured such a thing but I have no brother or sister for such a thing to happen. Link is too fierce a advisory for anyone to make any attempt on my life and Hyrule is still scarred by Ganondorf's rule for anything of such… Insidious nature to occur."

Teran nodded and paced, he thought of Jenna and her beautiful emerald eyes as he returned home not all that long ago. Of his son's earthy hair as he dived into the expecting arms of his Father. He thought of his Daughter and how much like her mother she looked with tidy brown hair and green eyes, fair skin and a delightful sense of humor. Teran wished to be with them but knew his duty to his charge and homeland and would never defect or betray that duty that was so carefully given.

* * *

Desri was cunning. He gathered men easily as he was taught as a child how to gather the armies of Cuix in a time of crisis. None of the men realised that the Prince they were so loyal to was deceiving them: _why would he? _They followed blindly and without thought of reward. Their Kingdom needed them and so they stood up straight and and answered the Princes call to arms.

Cah was the first recruit and the most loyal he wished to make Cuix safe for his family of three children, his wife and his fallen brothers newborn son. He had promised his brother in his dying moments that he would take the soon-to-be orphan child and raise him to be a noble and brave man of Cuix and Cah thought he was fulfilling his promise but he thought wrong and did not know that if Desri lost, he would be forever seen as one of many traitors who rose against a honest and fair Sheikah King.

Desri chose Cah especially because of this. He knew that the Sheikah Guardian was vulnerable especially in the two weeks following his brother's death.

Now deceived and deceiver alike ride upon horseback toward an unsuspecting Prince turned Father and his daughter. Ready to show their loyalty, ready to kill his brother and niece in cold methodical blood.

"Prince Desri! We are nearing Xiyu!" Cah shouted rapturously.  
"Very good Guardian. We may not have to spend another night in the wild between the borders of Cuix's fields and Xiyu's."  
"Brilliant, the dirt hurt me back Prince." Jian, Desri's second only to Cah exclaimed happily.  
"We must not think of ourselves when our homeland is at risk. We must think of the innocent and oblivious before ourselves." Desri scorned.  
"Yes of course, I onl-"  
"I understand, we are on foreign and new ground but please think of home before you speak." Desri said looking at his men with false sorrow.


	4. Homecoming

"Are you okay Cye?" Zelda asked as she walked down the steps that lead to her throne.  
"Yes, I… Just miss my family."  
"Thats understandable," Teran began. "You have never left young Kallium and your wife for so long."  
"No, I haven't its a dull ache. I am sure when I return home I will feel better."  
"About that Cye, Link found your father, he was in the castle's gardens." Zelda said with a kind smile.  
"Father does like to walk." Cye said quietly as he remembered the last 'pleasure' walk he had taken.  
"Cye." Teran addressed.  
"Yes Teran?"  
"Don't blame yourself."  
"I wasn't."  
"Cye Xuin! I could see it on your face, your eyes glossed over, your mouth twitched. You cannot hide these things from me Old Friend."  
"I apologise. I… Do not like the thought of Desri being out there, deluded and hunted by his own."  
"There is nothing more that you could have or can do right now Cye, you sought help from my Kingdom and you will receive it." Zelda said levelly.

"Thank you Queen Zelda." Cye and Teran said in unison with a very practiced and well oiled bow.

"No need for titles amongst friends Cy." Zelda said. "Same for you Teran Guardian of Cuix."

Teran laughed at his title and nodded his approval, they stood in silence for a short time before the clang or armoured feet rang through the empty hall that was the Throne room.

"King Jine approaches." Teran said before dropping to one knee before the doorway. Cye bowed his head and held his hands behind his back in respectful gesture to his Father.

Zelda, unsure of what they expected sat upon her throne, the golden crown of Hyrule upon her golden locks.

The large doors opened noisily before two fully armoured Hylian guards entered then the anticipated visitor; King Jine Sericius of Cuix entered in gold and sliver sheikah armor.

"Your highness." Teran greeted before dipping his head.

"Father." Cye said hopeful.

"At ease boys." Jine said with a broad smile, all Cye could think was how in just a few moments he would have wiped his fathers smile away and may never see it again. He thought he would see the pride in his Fathers eyes slip away and never return.

Cye gulped as two Sheikah Cuix guards entered just after his Father's order.

"Daer, Suil." Cye greeted.

"Prince Cye!" The two Cuix Guards bowed to their Prince.

"Rise Guardians of Cuix."

Zelda floated from the Throne and to just behind the Prince and his Guard. "King Jine." She greeted with a low bow."Queen Zelda of Hyrule." Jine greeted before he and his party bowed. Jine straightened and fixed his armor into its proper state.

"Father, I must speak with you." Cye said with his head hanging in self-blame."Go ahead my son, we are with friends here." Jine said carefully hiding his shock and curiosity at seeing his third son in Hyrule.  
"Privately please." Cye added flatly.

Zelda nodded to her Guards to leave as Teran whispered in Suil's ear to leave quietly and wait outside. Suil stiffened then nodded his head toward the large and heavy doors.

Only Teran, Cye, Zelda and King Jine remained after a minute as the door shut Cye swallowed the lump within his throat and stood up straight to talk to his Father; Man to Man.

"What is it Son?" Jine asked as he removed his most desired possession, his crown from atop of his head to scratch the mass of pale yellowish grey hair that sat under it.  
"It is Desri Father."  
"What about him? Regale me in tales of yours and your brothers adventures my son."  
"Father; I did not travel here to tell of adventure or battle. Desri..."  
"Cye you have my attention what is it?"  
"Desri betrayed us." Cye began "he was... Plotting to kill you and most likely everyone else."  
"Cye, this is not funny. How could you joke about Des-"  
"Father," Cye said with his eyes just about suppressing the tears within them. "I am not joking with you. I am deadly serious."  
"Oh… My poor boy." Jine said as he forgot his noble blood and openly hugged his son as just his Father and not the King. "Cye, we must go back to Cuix."  
"I know. I, needed your advice. Syen wished for us to split up so one could follow Desri and the other could stay and protect the others but… I told him that Desri would be long gone and to stay to protect our family and people."  
"You my son," Jine said as he broke the embrace. "Did the right thing. You have shown yourself to be capable of wisdom on many occasions but this," Jine straightened as did his son. "This shows you to understand the responsibilities of being a Prince and future King."  
"Thank you Father."

Zelda shuffled on her feet, she felt their pain but could not understand it as she had never endured it. She hoped Link would arrive soon but knew he was most likely with his Goron brothers or checking in on the Kokiri.  
"King Jine, you were my Father's closest friend and aide. I offer Hyrule's help for you as you once offer Cuix's for me." Zelda stayed noble but the friendship and care in her eyes told it all. She wanted to help. She was not just doing her duty. She was aiding her friend.

"Thank you Queen Zelda but you have no debt to me or my people, it was the right thing to do for all involved. And as we do not need to use titles around friends, you do not need to use mine."  
"Of course but if that is to be so, I must ask you to drop my title too. I have always preferred just Zelda."  
"Of course Zelda."

Cye composed himself as Teran exited rather abruptly. He wished to thank Link for his help and to ask the Hero for one last favor; to come to Cuix.

"Where is your Guardian going Cye?" Jine asked confused.  
"I think… He may be going to find Link, Teran did say something about asking Link to accompany us as we waited for you."  
"Of course." Jine pause. "My son, I do not wish to cause you any further hurt but when we return home I must ask for a full account of everything you know."  
"I understand Father, I will be sure to do just that."  
"Your Mother…" Jine turned away and cleared his throat before turning back to face Cye. "Will be distraught. Do not take it as anything against you my son, no matter what she may say."  
"I understand Father, may I return home to my wife and child before we begin?"  
"You need not ask. We all know that you cannot stand to miss any part of their lives even a day pains you."  
"Thank you Father."

* * *

"Tighten your formation!" Syen shouted at his Guard.  
"Yes Prince Syen."  
Syen inspected his Guard in their Sheikah-Cuix armor of amethyst and silver. He nodded his approval and sheathed his sword after a long morning of swordplay. He looked through the line of men carefully then he turned upon his heel and stood in front of his second most trusted advisor and friend.  
"Zarn, where is Ari?" Syen asked worried.  
"He did not report for his watch yesterday Prince. His wife told me when I went to enquire as to why that Ari had came down with a sickness and could not perform his duties."  
"Ari almost never gets ill."  
"Everyone becomes ill at some point, Sir."  
"What did Ari say when you saw him?"  
"I did not see him Sir. His wife wished him to rest and so made his apologies for him."  
"Zarn, take two of the guard and check on my old friend Ari please."  
"Of course Sir, but why?"  
"Because something does not seem right."  
"Ay. Okay Sir, I will be back before the afternoon drills you have ordered."  
"Very good." Syen said before he took Zarn to the side just out of earshot. "Make sure he is okay for me Za? I have a very bad and brooding feeling about this."  
"I will Sir."  
"Make sure you see him personally if possible."  
"Of course."

Syen nodded Zarn and company to leave then turned to the remaining seven men.  
"Right, the rest of you, my trusted and loyal Guard I have a task for, I ask that you go to reinforce the entry and exit checkpoints that I have set up with the permission of Queen Maria." Syen said politely before he gave a warm smile.

"Prince Syen!"  
"Yes Valan?"  
"I have word from Prince Cye, your Brother in Hyrule, he has found King Jine and will be returning shortly."  
"Please relay this to Queen Maria."  
"Of course Sir."  
"Valan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think Desri will return?"  
"Yes Sir, I do."  
"Very well. Thank you. Will I see you later when I address my Guard?"  
"No sir, I am to be on checkpoint duty."  
"Ah of course."  
"Sir?"  
"Yes Valan?"  
"Do you think Desri will be executed for treason?"  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes."  
"No."

Valan's large red eyes grew wider than Syen thought possible and as the Prince beckoned for the Guard to walk with him, Valan cleared his throat and went back to his usual professional smile. Syen appreciated the gentle hum that Valan soon took up but felt as if more explaination was needed to be completely honest.

"I believe, that Desri has become deluded. He usually would never attack myself, Prince Kiato or Prince Cye. Yet that day he injured Cye. Cye called it superficial yet it did not seem like a surface wound. I think that Desri has become lost and my Father is too loving of him to execute him."  
"Forgive my boldness but if say I committed treason I would surely be executed, I understand that I am no Prince but surely there should not be two sets of rules."  
"I agree with you."

Valan gasped. "You do?"  
"Yes. If a man betrays his King, the man should be executed regardless of status."  
"Desri is your brother."  
"Yes Valan he is but I would rather he be executed than he be set free and allowed to kill. So far no man has died from Desri's actions but I fear if he is left to his delusion he may do just that."  
"How does a loyal man fall so far?"  
"I do not have the answer for that."

* * *

"Link!" Teran shouted as he moved forward from the bridge.  
"Teran of Cuix?"  
"Yes, I apologise for ambushing you."  
"It's not a problem, what is it?"  
"I have a favor to ask you."  
"Ask away."  
"Will you come with us, back to Cuix I mean."

Link closed the final gap and looked at Teran shocked. Link stowed his bow on his back and then gestured forward. "Shall we?"  
"Of course."  
"Forgive my confusion and bluntness but why do you need me?"  
"You are a Hero even in a land as far as Cuix. I believe you can make a difference, of course you do not have to come but I personally would appreciate it."  
"Is Zelda going?"  
"I believe so."  
"Then of course I am coming."  
"Thank you. And thank you for finding King Jine."  
"It is no trouble to me."

Teran exhaled and removed the front of his armor.  
"I can't tell you how uncomfortable this armor is when I do not need it."  
"I can guess, looks like it weighs a ton."  
"Looks like it does."

* * *

"Wait for me here. My brother will not take kindly if I enter with an armed guard." Desri commanded.  
"Of course Prince." Cah agreed immediately before he stood beside the entrance. The few other followers followed Cah's example.  
"I will be back shortly."  
"Aye."

Desri entered the building and saw Kiato's pale orange hair swaying as Kiato rocked his daughter to sleep.  
"She is most beautiful Brother." Desri commented drawing his sword.

* * *

Around dusk, they met in the castle courtyard Cye stood beside his well-rested horse as Zelda mounted Epona the horse she was to share with Link she sat behind him as he took the reins in hand. King Jine sat upon his horse, his Golden armor dazzling in the sunset. Teran mounted his horse wearing his deep blue undershirt leaving his armor neglected in his pack. The men's sword's were sheathed and set on their hips as they rode forward through the gates and past the Guards, over the drawbridge and onto the vast space of Hyrule Field.

* * *

"Your Father approaches from the North." Valan informed Syen.  
"Quickly, assemble a guard of to see them in, a formal welcome home may ease them."  
"The Queen of Hyrule, Zelda is with him."  
"Is Cye there?"  
"Yes, I made sure he was there before I came back."  
Syen nodded his thanks and stood relieved and more at ease than before.  
"Valan?"  
"Yes Sire?"  
"Would you arrange somewhere for Zelda to sleep, preferably on the Royal Corridor?"  
"Of course Prince."  
"And could yo-"  
"I have it covered Prince." Valan said with a low bow.  
"I do not know what I would do without your aid."  
"It is my pleasure to serve."

Syen nodded and looked back over the balcony down on Cuix, he smiled as the Soldiers and Guards announced Jine's imminent arrival and how the people looked as if they were already celebrating just from the news. Syen knew his father was loved by his people but it never ceased to surprise him.

"Valan!" Syen said running down the staircase to catch his friend.  
"Yes?"  
"I forgot something," Syen announced before catching his breath. "They will be tired and hung-"  
"With respect sir I am way ahead of you, I was going to detour to the kitchens and ask for a moderate feast to be prepared sharply."  
"Thank you." Syen nodded again and walked back and further up to the Throne room to inform his Mother.

"Mother." Syen said softly as his footsteps and voice echoed through the large room.  
"Syen!" Queen Maria greeted as she seemed to glide down to him.  
"Father, has returned!"  
"Wonderful! We must ask the kitchen staf-"  
"I have already made all arrangements Mother."  
"Ah, you are such a thoughtful boy." Maria said her palm gliding over her son's cheek.  
"Actually, my aide, Valan is arranging it."

Maria nodded and continued forward. "I will watch as your Father rides into town."  
"I will accompany you if you wish?"  
"No need my son, I know you have a appointment with your guard on the fields."  
"Of course."

* * *

Cye entered the Castle with the others in tow, yet sent Teran to see his own Family. After taking Link and Zelda to Syen on the fields Teran proceeded to return to his wife and children. Cye returned to his home within the Castle where his son and Wife resided.

He opened the wooden door with the polished golden handle and was jumped upon by a small Child.  
"Kal!" Cye exclaimed as a grin unraveled upon his face.  
"Daday!"

Cye hugged his son and hoisted the two-year-old boy onto his shoulders.  
"Now, where is your Mummy?"  
"Kitch!"  
"Let's go then kiddo."

Cye crossed from the porch and then into the living room and into another hall.  
"Where have you been Daday?" Kallium asked in a childish voice.  
"Daddy had to go to Hyrule son, I'm sorry I missed bedtime and story-time."  
"Mummy missed you too."

Cye's grinned lessened a little.

"I know Mummy did. Daddy missed you and Mummy too."Cye told Kallium before he muttered "More than you could understand."

Cye entered the Kitchen where his Wife Cali sat to the table drinking a blue liquid as she read a newspaper titled 'Cuix Today'

"My love." Cye greeted before putting his son down on the finely polished and carved table.  
"Cye!" Cali said before she jumped into his arms.  
They hugged tight as Kallium protested with "Yuk and ewie's". They kissed and soon broke apart before Cye affectionately pecked her cheek and then placed a kiss on Kallium's forehead

"Where have you been?" Cali asked almost tearful at the sight of her Husband after three days apart.  
"Not now m'love." Cye said nodding to Kallium.  
"You're going again aren't you?"  
"I have to but not for a few days" Cye explained with remorse.

Cye truly and deeply loved his family with all of his heart and regretted having to go once again and leaving in the first place.

"Kallium how about we take you to Uncle Syen's?" Cye asked with a wink to his Wife.  
"But I want to stay here with you Daday." Kallium said before he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.  
"You will see me all day tomorrow Kiddo, Daddy is going to be with you all day, not just twice the whole day, I promise."  
"Rweally?"  
"Really and truly."

Cali picked Kallium up and held him on her hip.

"Ready to go?" Cali asked as Cye wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her into a kiss with their son in the middle.  
"Now I am yes." Cye said with loving eyes.

They took Kallium to Cye's Brothers quarters, not far from their own and knocked the door, it was just three minutes or four minutes from their own.

"One sec!" A woman shouted as Cye leaned against the outer frame of the door.  
"No problem Leah." Cali shouted back.  
"You pair and the shouting." Cye said in a laugh.  
"Hey it's not like Leah can get to the door baby."  
"True Cali."

The door opened to reveal Leah to be of average height and heavily pregnant with long but light brunette hair and red eyes and at her side was a young boy; Kayl. Syen's only son.  
"KayKay!" Kallium exclaimed before trying to wriggle free of his Mothers grasp. Cali shook her head with a light laugh and put him down.  
"Hey Leah," Cye said as he came from his leaning post.  
"You're back?" Leah asked slightly shocked.  
"Yeah, would you send Syen over when you can Lea?"  
"Uh, sure but he is on the fields, he isn't due back until dusk."

Cye sighed and blinked as he rubbed his forehead.  
"Will he ever learn?"  
"Probably not." Leah said with a smile.

Cali and Cye entered the one-floor apartment and went through into the light lilac and cream decorated living room with cream sofa's placed in a tasteful arrangement around the room, they took the one closest to the door as Kallium and Kayl ran off and into Kayl's room.  
"Be careful you two!" Cye called after them.

Leah walked slowly due to her advanced pregnancy and began to ease herself down into an armchair just before Cye got up and helped her down.

"Thank you, Cye."  
"It is no trouble, I've missed home so much for just three days away."  
"Cuix has that affect," Cali began. "I could never return to Hyrule, my heart has grown too fond of Cuix to leave."  
"Cuix is a beauty on its own, my Mother always told me that when I was young." Cye agreed taking his beloved's hand.

"Any word of Desri?" Leah whispered.  
"None, has Syen heard anything?"  
"No, all he and he Guardian's know is that Desri escaped the city by the time dawn came, is he truly a traitor?"  
"Yes." Cye said suddenly tearful, Cali squeezed his hand to comfort him.  
Leah gasped and covered her mouth upset by the news as was Cali.  
"He was the perfect brother, yes he was distant but after the type of loss he endured none of us held it against him." Cye said as a single tear ran down his face.  
"No-one could, Pau was his life." Cali said leaning on Cye's muscular shoulder her dark-brown hair falling around it. Cye wiped the tear's track away with his Gauntlet-clad hand and cleared his throat.  
"Leah would you look after Kal for a while? Cali and I have things to discuss." Cye said as he moved ever so slightly and grunted from the pain in his side, Cali straightened.  
"Of course, I will send him back over with my Husband."  
"Yes, that would be good of you."  
"Your welcome Cye, you and Cali would do the same."

Cye got up then helped Cali up although she didn't need it before stretching his arms which elicited another quiet whine in pain.  
They walked back in near silence just enjoying each others presence was enough for them, knowing that they were together in that moment was enough to give Cye strength and strength was what he would surely soon need.

Cali opened the door, and stepped in removing her slippers as she did so, Cye entered and removed his jet-black boots and Gauntlets of the same black with a silver metal shape over the back of the hand, he placed them on a table beside the door and stretched as his grey-brown bottoms, relaxed free from the boots and the cuff at the bottom settled at his ankle.

Cali waited just out of the porch with a curious look spread wide upon her face. Her deep green eyes met with his mainly brown eyes and in that moment Cye felt the peace he always had at home.

"I've missed you Cye, I really have." Cali told her Husband.  
"I have missed you too Cali I am truly sorry I didn't tell you personally, Des-"  
"No, you don't have to torment yourself Cy, I understand."  
"You need to know anyway my dearest Cali."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want you and Leah to take the Children to Hyrule." Cye said after he broke eye contact.  
"No, our place is here… with you"  
"Cali, please Cuix is no longer safe not while Desri is free." Cye countered.  
"Why is Desri suddenly such a threat? Syen has been wound so tight over it all and I don't understand what he could have done that warrants him being labeled a traitor and hunted down."  
"He betrayed us, he," Cye began not even bothering to repress his tears. "He has been plotting against Father, he wants the Throne so badly. He attacked me in the lower corridors after I uncovered his plans, Kiato is still in the outer settlements but he has been informed. Desri wants the crown but we have everything that we have ever wanted Cali, so how can Desri a man Father trusted be so…"  
"Diabolical?"  
"Yes, he has undermined everything. Where there was peace there is now chaos,if I look out of the window everything looks as it was three days ago but I know it is not so, I know everything we have built could be taken and innocent people, my people could be harmed by my Brothers madness!"

Cye went through into the living area and slumped into his arm-chair, it was grey with emerald stitching made for him on his Father's request by the finest craftsmen of Cuix. The walls were beige and the carpet a emerald green, the tables were made of pine and varnished with a dark varnish and the ceilings were all pure titanium white.

Cali joined him and sat upon the arm and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"You think to much of Desri Cye, he is just one man. Cuix is safe as long as we have men like Teran and Princes like you and Syen." Cali reasoned before kissing his cheek.  
"Desri, is not just one man. He will corrupt people his Guard cannot be trusted and Father has thrown them from major tasks which may just make it all far, far worse the ones who were loyal may have their trust shaken and the Guardians who were on the brink have surely fallen off by now." Cye said, head in hands.

Cali sighed, she understood her Husband's distress but felt as though helpless to do anything for him so she tried her best to soothe and help him by letting him say his worries out-loud.

"Cye, Baby I will take Kallium to Hyrule if it will ease your mind." Cali offered to give Cye something that may help.  
"Cali, I would like you to and it would ease my mind if you would."  
"Yes, I'm sure Mom and Dad would like to see little Kal again."  
"I was actually hoping you would stay in the castle under the Hylian Queen; Zelda's protection."  
"Queen Zelda has offered to protect me and Kal?"  
"No, I am going to ask."  
"Cye, you needn't worry."  
"Cali you are my Wife, the only Wife I will ever know or have and Kallium is our first-born he is at as much risk as I am and as you are. Please." Cye begged.  
"For you, I will."

Cye kissed Cali and then straightened up and pulled her into his lap before kissing her further. When they broke apart she rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his on the top of her head lightly.

"Desri, how could he of all of us… Betray Father and become such a threat?"  
"He was separate Cy, he isolated himself and maybe that is what allowed this… insanity to flourish and grow strong enough for him to act."  
"I always believed that he isolated himself because of the loss that he had in his heart, I don't think he ever freed himself of it or ever forgave himself for what he couldn't of helped." Cye wrapped his arms around Cali. "If I lost you I would lose my mind too."

Cali smiled at him, she knew he meant it, he had told her as often as he could and every time he saw her that he loved her and was in love with her several times yet even after years of it she still didn't tire of those three words -_I love you_- that held so much power.

"Pau was tragic Cye, we both know how profoundly it hurt him and what your Father had to do to keep him safe and sane, it mustn't have been pleasant to be inside his head back then."  
"He must have felt so alone,"  
"We visited him as often as we could but with Kallium on the way and all the preparation and our wedding before that, we couldn't have visited him more often if we tried." Cali eased Cye's conscience.  
"I know but he lost his child and wife that day… No wonder he was so.."  
"Lost."  
"Yes, he was lost and he was so happy when the time came for him to become a Father and Pau a Mother and then after hours of waiting and pacing only to be told he had lost it all?"  
"I understand you love him Cy, we all do but right now he is not the Desri we love. He is distorted and lustful and we must retrieve him and put him straight." Cali said strong and firm.  
"Yes… But how?"  
"Send Teran and Ari after him." Cali suggested.  
"No. Teran has his own children and Ari was Desri's friend. I must be the one to bring him back. In shackles if needed." Cye sighed.  
"Cy, please think of yourself before others, you are a Prince and if you go looking for Desri? He will find you!"  
"Thats what we're betting on. Link of Hyrule has offered to aid me and Teran I needn't ask as he would come whether I asked or not. Queen Zelda, worries for Cuix as we did for Hyrule during those years of darkness. I believe that with Hyrule as our ally we can bring Desri back."  
"But.. What if he refuses? Or kills you?" Cali said soberly.  
"I will send word to Kiato ask him to take his daughter to Hyrule and meet me opposite Zora's Domain ther-"  
"Cye, you're avoiding the question."  
"I am not, I just… Don't know how to answer it."

Cali stood up and remembered Cyes discomfort when they were at Leah's she nodded to her Husband.  
"Okay, lets let it rest for now."  
"Thank you my love."  
"Take your shirt off Cy."  
"Hm?" Cye winked.  
"No. God you princes. I want to check your wound."  
"Syen the blunde-"  
"When you wince it is a bit obvious, I have barely seen your brother since you left."

Cye smiled and removed the cloth that covered his throat before he pulled his shirt over his head and in the process of doing so messed up his hair. Cali laughed as her Husbands orange hair stood and stuck up at weird angles.

"Come here you daft man." Cali said. Cye moved over to her and stole a kiss before she smoothed his hair down. "Thats better."

Cali examined the wound and cringed at it. "Cye!"  
"What?"  
"This looks deep, why didn't you have someone see to it?"  
"Syen offered… But I had to find Father so.."  
"So you declined?"  
"Uh… Yeah?"

Cali grunted at it and walked into the bathroom.  
"Cali?"  
"Stay there Cy."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm going to clean that gash out."  
"Thats Teran's job, it can wait."  
"No, Cye it can't it already looks infected!"  
"Damn." Cye muttered.  
"I heard that!"  
"Double damn." Cye said playfully.  
"You'd wash Kallium's mouth out with soap for that!"  
"So?"  
"Double damn standard." Cali said entering with a flirtatious wink.  
"Very true, want to get me the soap?"


	5. Heartache

Desri emerged from the building, his hands stained red, smeared blood upon his forehead and a small gash could be seen upon the Prince's arm.  
"Prince Desri! What happened?!" Cah asked.  
"Cye."  
"What?"  
"Prince Cye happened. My brother was murdered."  
"Cye is dead?"  
"No, Kiato. Cye killed him."  
"Let me look at your wounds sir."  
"No! We must find more men. Stop this… Monstrous crime from happening again!"

Some of Desri's guard drew their swords and entered the building on alert.  
"Cye escaped, we must leave." Desri told the rest.  
"We must tell the King of this, if th-"  
"No." Desri refused sharply.  
"You could be next Prince!"  
"It is a necessary risk Cah! If we go to my Father we will be laughed out of the Castle or worse, executed. I will not allow innocent men to be executed Guardian. We must find somewhere to hide where we will not be found easily and we must amass an army greater than any Cye or Syen could conjure."  
"I am unsure of this, surely the King will listen and see us as innocent men?" Jain asked.  
"And that is why you are blonde." Cah murmured.  
"Enough!"

Desri wiped the blood from his forehead and smirked. "We will travel to the out-skirts of the Kingdom, there we may find shetler."  
"Would it not be prudent to leave Cuix completely and return once the guard is lowered?" Jian asked his blue eyes shining in the dim light.

"_Hyrule, go to Hyrule. Seek the Gerudo Desri." _  
Suddenly Desri became unhinged, he was not comfortable in the slightest with the echoing powerful voice that he just couldn't shake.  
"Hyrule…"  
"Yes Prince, that is a start the Hylians do not all know your face, we can move without threat there."  
"Cah?" Desri asked his face now solemn.  
"Yes Hyrule is a good idea we could stay in Kakariko Village, some Sheikah must live there still."  
"And we could blend in." Desri finished. "Load the horses. We need water, lets move to the nearest stream."  
"Its about a mile away, there is a well on the outskirts of the town but its frequently in use, I believe Jenna Meers goes around dawn to fetch water with her husband's sister." Cah informed.  
"Jenna Meers, Teran's wife?"  
"Yes."  
"Lets go to the stream we will make it by first light if we depart shortly." Desri said hiding his fear.

* * *

Cye stood over his son's toddler bed, smiling as the little boy batted his hand.  
"Story!" Kallium giggled.  
"Which one?"  
"The one with the talking cat!"  
"What Barik the Cat of Cuix?"  
"Dat one, Dat one Daday!"  
"Okay then but only half as you are up way past your bedtime little man."  
"Butt butt butt Daday!"  
"No but's son. Daddy needs to sleep too."  
"Can we finish it tommarrow?"  
"Yes we can finish it _tomorrow _morning before you and Kayl visit your grandparents."  
"Okey."

Cali smiled as Cye began telling Kallium's favourite story for the millionth time since Kallium was born, she loved seeing the anticipation on Kallium's face as the Cat met the dog even though Kallium knew that Barik the cat always won.  
She sniggered a little as Cye tried and failed to only tell half the story and then a loud knock on the door made her jump.

"That'll be Syen." Cali tried to say quietly to her Husband  
"Uncle Shyen!" Kallium exclaimed as he stood up on his bed hyper.  
"You've spent two hours with Uncle Syen already today, its time for you to sleep little man." Cali said as Cye picked Kallium up tickled him and laid him back down before tucking the covers to the boys chin.

Cali showed Syen into the lounge and made him a glass of juice as they awaited Cye who watched as his son drifted to sleep with a grin upon his face. Cye stayed silent and still happy to just watch the rise and fall of his son's tiny chest.  
"Syen's here you know Cy?" Cali whispered as she crossed the gap and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, he gave her a passionate peck and snaked his arms around her back.  
"I know, I'm just happy right here right now."  
"I know this is tough Cy but you have to go out there and face it." Cali said with a sympathetic smile to which her husband sighed and nodded.  
"You're right. You're always right and that is one of a billion reasons why I love you." Cye smiled then kissed her forehead before detangling himself from her and walking confidently to the living room.  
"Brother." Syen greeted as he stood up and was accepted into a hug by Cye.  
"Little Brother, are you ok?" Cye asked concerned for his sibling.  
"I am as ok as can be expected."

Cye nodded and gestured for him to sit down beside him. For a while neither brother spoke and within the silence the brother's could hear Cali pacing in the kitchen. The men broke out in a light laugh.  
"Cali." Cye spoke at his usual volume.

Calu entered, her brunette hair ruffled her hylian pointed ears exposed by her hair sticking up at strange angles. Her blue eyes looked exhausted as she sat upon the arm of the sofa and looked down into Cye's big brown eyes.

"Honey, you can go to bed don't worry about waiting up for me." Cye spoke softly as he swept a stray hair from her eyes.  
"No, no I'm ok. I want to wait."  
"Cali, its ok. I can find my way to our room." Cye said as he smirked.  
"I want to wait," Cali began.  
Cye sensed that Cali was not about to give in so he nodded and moved toward Syen before pulling her down and onto the sofa. She rested her legs on his lap and snuggled into the rich fabric.

"While you were away, I asked Mother to set up checkpoints at every entry and exit to the Kingdom, she was skeptical when I gave very vague reasons for it but to be honest Cye, Mother knows. She has to. The Guards who are the most elite know so Mother must." Syen rambled.  
"Father did not want Mother to know yet but I bet the army even knows of this."  
"Yes. Another thing I am worried about is Ari Xion."  
"Your guard?"  
"Yes."  
"What about him? He is a good guy from all I know."  
"He has vanished. His wife is in the spare quarters below and too scared to speak. I do not know what happened but for Varo to be scared it must be something insidious."  
"I agree, Varo is from one of the strongest Sheikah families in Cuix some of her family did go to Hyrule at the great divide and they are amongst Hyrule's most famed warriors. Did you send a small detachment of men to find Ari?"  
"No, I couldn't. All of the Army and Guards are on noncorresponding shifts so that only one of four guards on a checkpoint swaps per shift. There isn't the men to search with."

Cye looked over to his wife, who snored quietly as the men spoke, he smiled with regret for Ari and Varo as he ran his hand through his hair messing the bright orange smart hair cut up and into an untidy mess.

* * *

Teran sat opposite his wife; Jenna. They had tucked their twins, Jason and Jelen in a few hours ago and were sat enjoying their time together until Teran had to leave once again.  
"I just can't believe it Jen." Teran said as Jenna squeezed his hand.  
"I know. And I also know how much the Sericius' mean to you, well you are practically one of them."  
"I know. It's just, King Jine took me and Tulza in after Mom and Dad died in Dead War and the following plague. He gave us everything we have, he bought Tulza's Inn in Xiyu for her. Made it so I could have a chance to live up to my family name and my Father's legacy and then his own son betrays him? I am not his son but I would never betray him."

Jenna looked at him and smiled a painful remorseful smile before she kissed him.  
"King Jine was like a Father to you I know this. He helped my family when I was young. We were starving my Dad had been injured and couldn't work without the medicine he needed but because he couldn't work we couldn't afford it, Mom worked her fingers to the bone but we couldn't afford it but one day as Mom worked King Jine and Queen Maria entered and by some extreme twist of fate, they helped us. The King had heard of my Dad's injuries, King Jine himself had only been coronated a few years and my Dad had served Jine's. Apparently King Jine did not walk in by chance as Mom and I had thought for years in reality King Jine sought us out to talk with Mom without Dad being there. My Dad was far too proud to let Jine help. Jine talked with Mom and paid for Father's medicine and had the best Doctors and health aids help my Father's recovery."

Jenna rubbed her tearful eyes as gratitude swelled within them. Teran hugged her and placed a comforting hand on her knee. They looked lovingly at each other until a small boy entered, he was the spitting image of his Father with earthy hair and bright sparkling green eyes. the only feature of his mother was her nose, rounded and without fault. The boy wore just his bedwear of dark grey shorts with black rims and white stitching.

"Daddy, Jelen is sick." The boy said as he rubbed his eye.  
"You take Jase, I'll go check on Jel?" Jenna asked already getting up.  
"Sure, come here champ." Teran said moving over as the boy rushed over Teran picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"Jelen was shaking and sicked up on her bed, what's wrong with her Daddy? Is my sis going to be okeay?"  
"She is just ill little man."  
"Then why aren't I ill? we spent all day with Kay and Kal and did and ate everything with them Daddy."  
"Sometimes, people just get ill it could be a virus from a surface or anything champ, don't you worry I am sure she will be fine, now lets get you off to bed. How about you sleep in the spare room that Uncle Cye sleeps in when he is here?"  
"No fank you. I need to look after my sis."  
"Yes but you need sleep too son."  
"I will be okeay Daddy. Jel needs me."

Teran's face couldn't contain his smile as he ruffled Jasons hair and pulled him up and onto his hip.  
"You're getting way too big Little guy."  
"I'm a big boy."  
"Yes you're our big boy." Teran said smiling as he kissed his boy's forehead.  
"But you'll always be our baby." Jenna asked as she stirred what appeared to be milk.  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Not a baby."

Teran winked at Jenna and then the Father and his son followed Jenna into a average sized room.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Teran asked after he put Jason down on the boy's bed.  
"Not good Daddo."  
"Aw baby, don't worry I'm sure what mommy is about to give you will help." Teran said smoothing Jelen's brunette hair as the girl sweated from her temperature.

Jelen was much like her mother but with Teran's chin and oval eye-shape. She was tall for her age and her naturally pale skin contrasted with her green eye which were lighter than that of her brother. Jelen's eyes were more like her mothers and she took her mothers intelligence in her stride. Yet Jelen shook from the feeling of cold she felt even though her temperature was far beyond the natural heat.

* * *

Desri stared up at the towers and stone walls of Hyrule castle from under his hood, the mid-day sun shone above his head and made the large thick cloak he wore heavy and uncomfortable. Cah stood a meter away at a stall that held potions and food stores for travellers.  
"Caryn." Cah shouted to Desri using his alias just to be safe.  
"Yes Alan?" Desri replied.  
"I bought some red potion and enough food for three weeks. The stall holder was very grateful and gave me this." Cah held his hand out revealing a small herb like a leaf.  
"Averos." Desri said smiling.  
"Averos?"  
"Its a herb grown in the Gerudo Desert, it aids healing. Isn't it a bit strange a Gerudo just giving us this?"  
"I did spend over five hundred rupees."  
"Hm." Desri said walking to the Gerudo woman who stood behind her stall counting her money.

"Can I help you?" She asked.  
"Yes I was just wondering if you had any more of this." Desri said trying to keep his Cuixan accent back as he held his hand out showing the Averos.  
"No, that is the last bundle I have."  
"Why did you give us such a precious herb free of charge?"  
"It was not free. I gave it because your friend spent so much."  
"Ah, why Averos?"  
"You are wounded sir, I wanted to help."  
"Ah thank you, if you get anymore Averos please let me know."  
"Of course, what is your name?"  
"Caryn Desrite."  
"A nice name."  
"Yours?"  
"Zamirh."  
"Well thank you again and good day to you."  
"Good day."

Desri moved back toward his band of followers, there was eight men in total and Sayun, a Sheikah man with pale brunette hair and big red eyes walked over to Desri who stood apart from the rest.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes Sayun?"  
"What was that?"  
"The Gerudo. She acted strangely and gave us Averos, a healing accelerant." Desri said after deciding to let the questioning of him slide.  
"That is not strange anymore Caryn."  
"Oh?"  
"Since Ganond-"

"_Across the square meet me there." _Desri heard within his head.__

"Sorry what was that Sayun? Something about the square?"  
"No Sir, I was saying about Nabooru and how she took over after Ganondorf's defeat."  
"Ah forgive me, my mind must have wondered as we have more pressing matters, what is that." Desri said pointing to the church-like building across the square from them.

"That is the Temple of Time, where the Hero descended just over two years ago."  
"Of course, Cah bundle our stores on the horses we should set off for Kakariko soon, if we linger too long we may draw attention take Baryen and Yalik with you."

Desri watched as the three men walked toward the large alley that lead to the bridge across which their horses grassed.

"Sir, there are soldiers moving this way, I count ten we should move." Sayun whispered after drawing closer.  
"Right lets away we have adventuring to do."Desri said nodding to Sayun.

* * *

"Prince Cye, you must come quickly. Tulza Meers arrived twenty minutes ago and reported a murder to your father."  
"Murder is not one of my duties Valan?"  
"Please sir, just come with me. Trust me this does concern you and all of Cuix."  
"You are scaring me Valan."  
"It's Kiato."  
"Inform me on the way!" Cye demanded.

Kallium looked up at his Father "Daday?"  
"I have to go son," Cye said remembering himself. "I will be back and I will read Barik the Cat of Cuix in full when I get back, I wont be long son." Cye said kissing his son's forehead.  
"Honey?" Cali asked.  
"Take him home please baby. I have to go." Cye said hating himself for it.  
"When will you be back?"  
"I don't know." Cye replied kissing his wife. "I have a feeling this is very bad, keep him away from everyone else until I tell you what this is please?"  
"Sure, I love you."  
"I love you too."

Cye nodded to Valan and the two broke into a run as Valan shattered Cyes false pretense that Desri would not harm anyone else and was just hiding.

Cye and Valan raced up the large stone staircase as silent tears rolled down Cyes tears from bloodshot eyes. Cye was a master at holding such things in but with his brother who had taught him the basics of swordplay and alway has looked out for him and aided him when injured or sick Cye could not keep his control.  
"Violet?"  
"I'm sorry Sir."  
"It is not your fault Valan."

They entered the throne room in which a large row of small tables now stood with three spare chairs near the door.

"My son." Jine greeted with tear tracks down his cheeks and more glistening in his wise red eyes.  
"Father, Mother, Brother. Guards." Cye greeted sorrowfully.

The meeting continued with sobs and cries of horror at the atrocity that had occurred within their kingdom, Cye Syen and Jine told Maria of Desri's betrayal to which she only cried harder as she had lost two sons in such a short time. At one point she cried out 'This is not natural. Parents should not outlive their children.'

"I, must go to my wife, she is awaiting me." Cye said abruptly as he stood up and bowed to the table.  
"My son, you are not alone." Maria said as she looked on him with horrified and sad eyes.  
"Neither are you Mother, I apologize for not telling you sooner about my brother, Desri."  
"It is not your fault Cy, all of us are here for the everyone else, please return with Cali and young Kallium later, we must tell the children as a family; Syen please bring Leah and Kayl later." Maria said as she composed herself.  
"Shall we say for evening meal?" Jine said as he worried for his grandchildren and children as well as his wife.  
"I will be here Father." Cye said as he nodded his head to him.  
"As will I." Syen agreed as he looked to Cye to try to relieve Cyes tight chest as Syen knew how guilty Cye felt.

* * *

"Cye!" Cali exclaimed as she rushed to her Husband who entered the living room sobbing to himself with Leah in tow.  
"Kallium, Daddy needs to talk with Mommy, can you be a big boy and go with Aunty Leah to see Kayl?"  
"Bu-"  
"Please son." Cye interupted.

Feeling it was the right thing to do despite his years and nodded straight faced at his father before he clamped onto Cye's leg trying to comfort him.  
"Go now." Cali said softly after she kneeled down and planted a loving kiss on the boys forehead.  
"Okey." Leah grabbed the boys hand carefully and guided him out nodding to Cye and Cali as she went.

An hour later filled with tears and shouts of horror Cali sat in Cye's embrace.  
"Does Leah know?" Cali said breaking the silence.  
"I told her before I entered in the hallway as Kayl played with his blocks."  
"How are we going to tell Kallium that his baby cousin and Uncle are gone?"  
"Mother and Father have asked us to come to evening meal so that we can grieve as a family and so that the children may be told together."  
"Of course."  
"Also, Father needs to make a formal speech the people are in chaos as the news was leaked."  
"I see, when?"  
"The day after tomorrow not long after noon, Father has sent a small detachment of guards to tell the people of the town surrounding the castle and another for each of the settlements, Kakariko Village in Hyrule will be informed in a separate speech once Cuix has calmed."  
"Politics?"  
"At a time like this, Politics always has to be considered."  
"I know, sometimes being a royal is not easy, I remember when you proposed with my Father stood beside you. You told me that although Royal life is comfortable and there are many advantages, it will not always be easy and sometimes we must think of the people before ourselves."  
"I said that?"  
"You have been known to have your deep and wise moments." Cali said as Cye wiped a tear from below her eye.

Some hours later, Syen and Cye with their families entered the large dining room furnished with marble floors, and dark varnished tables, crystal glasses sat on each place as did polished silver cutlery and decorative porcelain plates with flowers painted around the rim. The placemats were just clear and the dark varnished chairs that accompanied the table had cream cushions and armrests two of which held smaller chairs that boosted children to the table, at these places smaller blunter cutlery was set. At the head of the table, the dark-varnished chair was plated with golden paint to the left of this chair sat another replica of it in a smaller version.

"My sons!" Maria exclaimed as her grandchildren were let loose as their fathers embraced their mother who wore a smaller version of the King's crown.

King Jine pulled the two little boys into his arms before he sat back and down into his chair.

They talked for a while and ate before Jine nodded to the family and stood up.  
"My Children and Grandchildren, today we have heard some painful and tragic news," Jine began willing his strength to stay with him.

Cye took Kallium from his chair and held him tight as Cali stroked the boys hair comfortingly. Syen kneeled beside Kayl's chair as Leah held him with her arm wrapped around the boys shoulders.

"Princess Violet and Prince Kiato, as you all are aware are not with us today and will not be here again, they have passed on to another life." Jine said trying to make death easier on the children."  
After a long and heart-felt conversation and many tears the family adjourned for the night as the children tried to make sense of the lost of their Uncle after already losing one Uncle to disillusion.

A whole hour after the elder child, Kayl's bedtime the mothers took their sons down and to the so called Royal corridor where they bumped into the Queen of Hyrule; Zelda.

"Queen Zelda." Cali greeted.  
"Princess Cali." Zelda returned with a moderate smile.  
"I had forgotten you were here, please join Leah and I for some tea?"  
"I would but I am afraid I cannot, I have been summoned to the King's dining hall due to the circumstances we now find ourselves in."  
"Ah of course, tomorrow?"  
"If we can, I would love to."  
"Good evening to you Queen Zelda." Leah and Cali said almost in unison as the pair parted holding sleepy children and entered their homes.

Zelda yawned, it was late and she had not yet heard back from Link who had joined Teran and his men to inform the Kingdom of the speech, She worried for him greatly and had almost completely forgotten her anniversary plans but as she was alone and had plenty of time, she slowly advanced on the hall while wondering what Link had in mind and where Link had gotten to.

"Zelda!" Cye boomed before he bowed.  
"Cye, Syen, Ki- Jine and Queen Maria." Zelda returned the formal bow.  
"Ah dear me, you have grown up. There is no need to use titles we are after all normal people." Maria replied.  
"Oh, uh yes I had to take on the task of rebuilding Hyrule after I returned and soon found ruling to be no easy feat but my people saw me through and helped their fellow Hylians, Gorons, Zoras and even Gerudo rebuild." Zelda smiled.

They all continued to pivot around the true purpose and subject of the meeting well in to the early hours before Jine finally summoned his courage.

"Zelda, I believe that my son; Desri is truly a threat. Yes we knew him to be dangerou-"  
"I am sorry to interrupt Jine but you need not explain any further, I have been told by a Guardian I believe his name was Valan? He wished to help not gossip however."  
"Ah, Valan is a good man and a fine Guardian he has watched over me and my family since well before I chose him." Syen said solemnly.  
"Zelda, if I may have a moment of your time in the hallway I would be most grateful." Cye was quick, he did not want to have to wait any longer not when every second could mean death, yes he had the Royal's corridor covered and secured and fortified but he knew that as long as Desri knew where his family was that they'd be in danger.

"My boy?" Maria questioned.  
"I must ask a personal request, it will not be long." Cye gestured for Syen to follow as Zelda was already stood beside the large doors.

In the hall, Zelda, Syen and Cye spoke quietly as they did not wish to wake the in-house aids who had their rooms down a corridor to their left.  
"Zelda, I know I speak for Syen and I when I say we trust you with our lives and I must ask a bold favor of you this night."  
"Cye, you're worrying me what is it?" Zelda demanded bluntly as Syen looked on down the corridor that lead off down towards his home.  
"I ask that you allow me and Syen to send our family's to Hyrule beside that of Teran Meers as I think the women and Children are no longer safe."  
"I must ask this beside my brother but you are not in our debt. In fact we are in yours."  
"No one is in anyones debt. I will take the children to Hyrule when I return in two days."  
"Thank you." The Fathers said in unison.

* * *

"Prince Desri!"  
"Yes Yalik?"  
"Your Father has called for a speech."  
"When!"  
"The day after tomorrow at noon."  
"Cah, Yalik prepare yourselves, we ride for Cuix."  
"What about the rest of us M'lord?" Sayun asked.  
"Stay here, set up a base that we can use to evade the Cuixan Soldiers."  
"Yes sir."

Desri, Yalik and Cah loaded up their horses who had barely recovered from the ride they had already undertook. Desri loaded his water onto his horses hind and passed out the other two skins to his men, Desri unsheathed his sword and inspected it before he wrapped the hilt in cloth and sheathed it once again before covering the black and red sheathe with the rest of the cream cloth.  
Yalik loaded his rations onto his horse and a small collection of images of his family. Just inside his armor he placed a sketch his eldest daughter had drawn of herself with her sister mother and Yalik; her Father.  
Cah had already packed as he knew it was possible that they would need to leave quickly, he pulled his sheathe a third off of his sword before he nodded and recovered it, the black hilt with clear jewels was soon covered as Yalik did the same.

* * *

The sky was breaking into light as Cye looked down at the shining silver armor that held emerald green sections. his Father had laid out for him, it was made of the finest of metals and had his name engraved into the right shoulder plate with the Cuix emblem underneath it on his left shoulder was the Sheikah's 'truth' symbol. The boots were made of fabric but had been plated with the same silver metals as the rest.

Cye lifted his shirt, his muscular chest soon felt the cold of the early hours as Cye found his sleeveless blue undershirt and yanked it on. Cye then put his tight and soft trousers on.  
He then pulled the armor on, the chainmail sides clunged and clashed until it was in place, then Cye pulled the bottom of the armor on over his trousers, again the chainmail sides which allowed free movement clanged and clunked until in place. Finally Cye pulled his boots on before turning to see Syen in near identical armor but instead of emerald sections Syen had amethyst.  
Before anything could be said Teran entered in his emerald and silver armor which unlike his usual armor was without a single dent or scratch.

"Nice armor Teran. It's certainly a change." Cye joked.  
"Yeah, King Jine always insists that we Guardians have two sets of armor which links us to our charge."  
"Yeah I remember, hey Syen? Ready to go up to Father? He asked that we arrive early as he needs us to comment on the speech he wrote yesterday."  
"Yeah sure, I just have to check in on Kayl before we go." Syen said after a yawn.

* * *

"Cuix, today is a dark day. Late in the day two days I returned to our noble kingdom. My dear people of Cuix, I have convened you all here in the open plains of our Kingdom to tell you of treachery more specifically the treachery of one of my own sons and the death of another." Jine began sorrowfully, the crowd let out a joint cry of sorrow and grief for their lost Princes.

"My son, Desri Caryn Sericius is now officially exiled and stripped of his Royal name and status. He betrayed his homeland and kingdom; Cuix. And has corrupted men within our walls. For this Desri Caryn Sericius is to be captured and held in the prisons of our noble land."

"Late last night the Traitor Desri, entered the out-lying settlement of Xiyu near the borders of this Kingdom and murdered the noble Prince Kiato and his Child Princess [name]. With both the first and second in lines to the throne dead and Desri stripped of his royal name and the privileges of his royal birth; I declare the line of succession as this, Prince Cye Xuin Sericius is now the first in line to the throne and is followed by, his son Kallium Quentin Sericius who is then followed by my son Syen Viyx Sericius whom will be followed by his son Kayl Lin-Jae Sericius and then the unborn child of both Syen and Leah Sericius."

"He has sealed my Fate Cah." Desri whispered from the back of the crowd as he looked up at the blurred figures of his two younger brothers and their Father, the yellow light of the sun illuminated the golden armor of his father and the silver of his brother's battle regalia that in turn reflected upon Jine's armour, as the two Princes stood a way behind the King. Desri sneered them in his mind, his blood boiled due to his unkempt rage yet on the surface he looked as calm as anyone.  
"Then he is with them." Cah replied.

"In this time of grief and fear, my sons" Cye stepped to his Fathers side as did Syen "Will protect our Kingdom and their Guardians will protect every single person, woman, man or child in the entire Kingdom. We have set up Guard posts at every entrance of the Kingdom, even the routes that are less traveled. Routes that are unknown have been found and men placed there. From this day until the day Desri is brought before us, every time a person enters this Kingdom, I the King of Cuix will know. Every time someone exits I will know. Searches are mandatory. I apologise for this invasion of your privacy yet I believe that you as my people of my Kingdom will understand that this!" Jine pointed to the guards at the entrance. "Is necessary for our prosperity and security."

"Is he aware that his Security does not affect us, Sayun." Desri said as if solemn and rightoeus  
"No M'lord. He is unaware that the eastern dirt paths are under your control by our men." Sayun replied  
"Good. Blow the second checkpoint."  
"What?"  
"With bombs blow up the second dirt paths checkpoint."  
"Of course Prince. I will send word to the men."  
"No, I will send you Cah, to the checkpoint leave the men in the dark."  
"Their sacrifice is for the Kingdom Sayun, you or all people should know that." Cah said loyally  
"I will go with Cah and plant the explosives myself." Sayun agreed to avoid Desri's wrath.


End file.
